bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Consuela Valdez
"Winter flower, surviving where others fall" - Snakes Consuela Valdez (バルデスコンソール, Barudesu Konsōru) is a Shinigami of Mexican descent and currently the lieutenant of the 8th Division. Consuela was formerly the lieutenant of the 11th Division under Kenpachi Nanouk, and chose Division 8 with Pieter Wait after the closure of the 11th. She and Pieter are now partner, and she heads the Combat Engineering Department. Consuela is a powerful and intelligent officer, and is one of the top choices for a captain spot when 11th reopens, if she achieves bankai before that happens. Appearance Consuela is a short, wiry Shinigami with a dark complexion. She has a full figure, with promi nent hips and a C-cup bust, along with noticeably toned muscles and somewhat large hands for her body. Consuela has several scars, including three parallel ones that wrap around her right upper arm. She also has similar scar groups (horizontal, in threes), across her lower back and under her collarbone down to her last rib on her left side. Consuela also has a sugar skull tattoo on her left triceps. Consuela has an oval shaped face with full lips and a flat, wide nose. She has high cheekbones and her eyes are rather large and angular, and are a dull purple in color. Consuela has a small, X-shaped scar on her right temple, a small, thin scar along her left cheekbone, and two more thin scars on the left side of her neck (one along her jawline). Consuela's hair is naturally an ashy brown (as seen by her undyed eyebrows), and is cut into a spiky, short look that she spikes up and to the side. Consuela often dyes her hair different vibrant colors, and it is currently dyed white with teal tips. As she has not had time to touch up her hair, her dark brown roots are showing near her scalp. Consuela wears a mostly unmodified Kosode, however her sleeves are worn short and rolled up to just above her biceps. She wears her zanpakuto tucked into the left side of her obi. Consuela also often wears a flower, usually a small poinsettia, tucked behind her ear and clipped into her hair. She wears her lieutenant's badge tied to her obi, her Combat Engineer's patch on her left shouder, and wears her utility belt only when deployed. Personality Consuela is a loud, abrasive, proud, and aggressive individual. She is crass, and appears to have no tact. She is rowdy and full of energy, and thrives on conflict, whether it is verbal or physical. Despite outwardly being a poster-child for the typical 11th Division mindset, Consuela is also quite intelligent, and has a technical mind. Consuela has a lot of pride, and this alongside her stubbornness makes her as unforgiving as she is unwilling to admit when she is wrong, or apologize even when she does acknowledge her faults. Despite this,and her independent streak, Consuela thrives on interactions with others, and is highly extroverted. She thrives so much on attention that she presents everything about herself as loud, including dying her hair in attention-grabbing colors. Though she often comes off as quite rude, there are a select few people that have gotten to know her, and realize that she mostly means well, and simply doesn't care about softening her personality to make herself more agreeable. TO people she likes, she is often even more obnoxious. Consuela is highly motivated to be a great warrior, and this along with her high energy and intensity, naturally draws people to want to follow her leadership in combat. Though she is inspiring to b behind in combat, her agressiveness makes her rather unapproachable, and many can't handle speaking to her for long. This is why she often lets her more agreeable partner interact with their troops for non-mission purposes. It's very hard to dampen her good mood or get her to relax. Consuela has a difficult time focusing on one thing at a time, driven by her natural curiosity and excitable nature. She has a hard time just sitting down to read, and there is only one non-physical thing that can hold her attention for long- architecture and structural design. Though to many this seems like an odd hobby for someone like Consuela, but she loves making up technical drawings and studying structure and material. This interest is what attracted her to the 8th Division after the rebuild. Despite this, Consuela still hates sitting still for too long, and is restless to get back to a primary combat role, preferably in the 11th. Consuela has a lot of pride, from her fighting prowess to her heritage, and one of the few things she regrets is not knowing much about her family's background, or her country of origin. Though she can speak Spanish, having been taught in her childhood home, she can't stay focused long enough to read up on her heritage. Her lack of focus also causes her problems with anything that doesn't concern physical activity or combat, and she has gotten many reprimands over the years over not following through on missions once the fighting is over. She has had an extremely difficult time tempering this trait (nor does she really want to), so she currently relies heavily on her partner to keep her in line. Her lack of tact, though she will never apologize for it, makes dealing with her incredibly difficult, and her superiors don't trust her when it comes to missions requiring finesse or diplomacy. Consuela is very much 'fight first, ask questions never'. In combat is where Consuela is at her prime. She was born for the battlefield, and nothing makes her happier. She has a very direct style of combat, and dislikes dragging things out. When she fights, she wants to be efficient and devastating. However, this doesn't stop her from taunting her opponents, and making rude comments throughout the fight. All in all, Consuela, despite her natural intelligence and curiosity, is meant for a combat role. Though her superiors hope she will one day calm down and realize her potential as not only a warrior, but use her intelligence as well as her strength, Consuela never sees herself as anything more than a soldier, and her main goal is to become the next Kenpachi. She has no qualms about killing in the line of duty, and respects her superiors based on power, not talk. This is what has kept her from totally getting herself into trouble- she has always had a healthy respect for the captains the Gotei has employed throughout her career. History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanpakuto Bent el Consul (領事の娘, (Ryōji no musume), Consul's Daughter), sometimes called Poinsettia by her wielder, is Consuela's Zanpakuto, a melee type. In her sealed form, Bent el Consul is a 69 cm katana with a pale gold tuba in the shape of an 8-pont star, dull grey rayskin, and dark teal handle wrappings. The sheathe is an even darker shade of teal, and Consuela wears it tucked into the left side of her obi. Spirit: Bent el Consul appears as a small, 4'7" hispanic girl that appears to be around 6-7 years old. She wears an all-red traditional Campeche dress, as well as numerous poinsettia flowers woven into her braided hair. Bent el Consul is quiet and shy, and it took Consuela a long time to get Bent el Consul to trust her. The spirit is one of the few people Consuela is gentle with, and her nickname (Poinsettia) is a sign of the grace Consuela shows her. Though Bent el Consul seems rather timid and is not quick to anger, she is much more mature than her appearance lets on, and has a deep understanding of both people and war. She tries to help Consuela mellow out, and is one of the reasons she is much more patient than she was when she was younger. Inner World: Consuela's inner world is a long, wide valley bordered by two seemingly infinite cliffs. There is a river directly in the middle of the valley, and the ground is nearly carpeted with poinsettias, as well as other plants indigenous to Mexico. The valley appears to go on forever in both directions. The state and color of the poinsettias growing there reflect Consuela's health and mood: normally they are numerous and vibrantly red, though when she is seriously injured many wither away and die, littering the ground with dead leaves. *''' Shikai:' Bent el Consul's command is '''Cautivar' (魅了する (Miryō Suru), Captivate). TO release her Zanpakuto, Consuela swings her blade down at her opponent while stating the command, and it changes as it descends, enveloped in fuscia energy. Bent el Consul's Shikai form is a thickened, 35" katana, the tip of the blade resembling a gut-hook knife. The tsuba becomes a large metallic poinsettia flower, and both it and the blade change to a deep red. The handle elongates and gains a leaf pattern. The blade is slightly fragrant, smelling of flowers. :Shikai Special Ability: Bent el Consul is a melee-type Zanpakuto that gives Consuela the ability to generate force. *'Estorbar' (妨げる (Samatageru), Hinder): Consul's main attack, which allows Consuela to generate an invisible, blunt force in the direction she swings her blade, which will ram whatever is in that direction with the force of a speeding car. * The Shikai has a latent ability that, the more Consuela swings her blade the harder it is for opponents to look away from the hilt of the blade, to the point where they are unable to look away at all, and they will want to touch the flower. This can cause people to be so overwhelmed they will rush her head-on, unaware consciously of why they are doing so. Quotes Trivia Credit Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:8th Division